


Please Me

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Marking, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Cain offers to tell Dean what he knows about the Mark of Cain if Dean pleases him.





	Please Me

“And just what, pray tell, are you willing to do to remove the mark from your arm? How far are you willing to go?”

The question, so simple and yet so dangerous, hung in the air between them. Cain had murdered countless people and all but promised that the same would be in Dean’s future. Dean knew that Cain needed to be dealt with but if there was even a chance that he knew of a cure or could take the thing back… “To save the world from you? From me? Anything.”

A cold smile spread across Cain’s face. “I’ll tell you everything I know, Dean, but only if you please me.”

Cain took a step forward, into Dean’s space, and the younger man stepped back. It wasn’t until his back was against the wall that Dean realized Cain had been corralling him, literally backing him into a corner. A strong hand was on each of his shoulders, pressing downward and pushing Dean to his knees. 

Once Dean was in position, one of Cain’s hands moved to the back of his head, guiding Dean’s face to his crotch. “Please me, Dean,” he commanded.

Dean’s eyes widened and darted up to Cain’s face. The father of murder looked deadly serious. Dean screwed his eyes shut and began to mouth at Cain’s clothed cock, surprised to already find it half hard. Cain’s erection grew as Dean worked and the hunter wondered exactly what the man above him had in store.

In an instant, Cain pulled his face away but before Dean could react, the older man had his pants undone. “Open your mouth, Dean.” Cain’s voice was domineering and not to be trifled with and Dean’s jaw dropped obediently. Cain thrust forward, burying his cock in Dean’s mouth, pushing until Dean couldn’t breathe and was gagging around him. 

Cain set a punishing pace, fucking Dean’s face. His thrusts were harsh and fast as he pounded into Dean’s mouth, taking his pleasure out of the man at his feet. He reveled in the feeling of Dean choking on his cock as he chased his orgasm. As he drew close to the point of no return, Cain pulled himself out of Dean’s mouth, a line of spit connecting his erection to the hunter’s lips. He fisted himself, pulling at his cock until he came, his release painting Dean’s face. 

“You want to know what I know? I know that there is no cure, Dean,” he told the hunter before tucking his cock away and walking out of the room.


End file.
